1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to skeletal technology. In one exemplary, aspect, apparatus and methods are disclosed that permit stabilization of the bony elements of the skeleton. These devices permit adjustment and maintenance of the spatial relationship(s) between neighboring bones. Depending on the specifics of the design, the motion between skeletal segments may be immobilized completely or preserved.
2. Description of Related Technology
Whether from degenerative disease, traumatic disruption, infection or neoplastic invasion, alterations of the normal anatomical relationships between the spinal vertebras can cause significant pain, deformity and disability. Spinal disease is a major health problem and procedures that surgically reconstruct the spinal column have become common procedures in the industrialized world.
Vertebral fusion may be accomplished by using an anterior, lateral or posterior approach and each has particular advantages and drawbacks. Frequently, circumferential fusion of the unstable level with fixation of both the anterior and posterior aspect of the spine is desired. This requires that patients undergo a combination of the aforementioned approaches. The anterior or lateral approaches are used to insert the bone graft into the disc space between the adjacent vertebras while the posterior approach is used to place bone screws or similar fasteners that are used to immobilize the vertebral bodies.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide an improved interbody device.